rid magic world
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: humans hate wizards, eather because their different or jelous, but lucy is one of the few wizards on earth and is sent to the containment facility Fairy Tail. will she see it as another prison? or as a new home to start over from her pained past, allowing one of the most dangerous of the wizards there to open her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- Fairy Tail

Lucy panicked, running with all her might away from the mansion she had lived her whole life in. her sobs were hidden by the pounding of down fall slapping against the earth, making her skin like ice, her tears of salt mixing with the fresh water of rain. she was soaked, already hearing the yells from the mansion, horse hooves running towards her, getting closer no matter how fast she ran. she would only use her powers for emergencies, that's what she promised herself, but as her pursuers came closer, she couldn't help but spin around, holding out her palm, a bright light shining from it, reflecting off the rain drops to make it look like falling diamonds.

a golden key appeared in front of her palm and she snatched it, holding it before her. "I call upon thee!" she heard yells of warning in front of her from the guards, realizing she was using her powers. "open! the gate of the bovine palace! Taurus!" she waved the key and the large creature she called forth gave out a moo, holding his axe above him, the bull smiling at Lucy with heart eyes. "you're looking sexy as ever miss Lucy!" he cooed and the blonde girl sweat dropped, waving off his pervertness. "never mind that! make them draw back!" she yelled as he gave another moo, running towards the guards as Lucy ran the other way, counting on her spirit to help her escape.

she continued running down the path, stopping as another wave of guards cut her off, riding up on dark horses, their faces blank and frightening, only concerned about the money her father paid them. "close the gate to Taurus!" she waved the key and Taurus vanished, along with the key as it went into her right hand. she couldn't summon two spirits at once yet, so she had to continue with this. her hand glowed golden once more as another key appeared, also golden but with a lion's head engraved in it.

"I summon thee!" she called, upon her most powerful spirit. she _would_ get away! she was sure of it! "open the gate of the lion palace! Leo!" she gave the key a swish through the rain and air, the man in a suit with mane like hair, shaded glasses covering his eyes appeared, holding his wrist and ready to fight. "its your call princess." he told her, using the same nick name as Virgo, another one of her zodiac spirits. "help me get an opening!" she ordered, taking out her whip as she snapped it against the ground, the magic electrifying the hair.

she eyed the tranquilizing guns nervously, dodging the darts as the guards shot. she whipped a few to the ground, grabbing another's ankle as she sent him flying into five others, Leo batting down the guards with ease, his glowing punches meeting their marks with incredible force, she could almost saw the other side of the trail, smiling and yelling words of encouragement towards her spirit. something suddenly pierced her leg and she yelled in pain, seeing the colorful dart sticking from her skin, dizziness taking over her, "Lucy!" Leo yelled in worry, wanting to get her out of here. he's seen the torture she's had to go through all the years just because her mother and her were different. and because of that, her mother had disappeared, giving Lucy all her spirit keys.

he wanted to see her free and happy, like every one of her other spirits she loved. Leo caught the girl as she collapsed, her smile weak as she held out her key. she couldn't have any of her spirits caught in the evil clutches of her father, or the magic containment council. "close..."

"no! Lucy I can get you out of here! I promise!"

Leo yelled, but her smile grew some more, her eyes tragically sad. "...the gate to the lion palace...Leo..." as he began to vanish with his key fading back into her palm she smiled, placing a soft hand on the lion spirits cheek. "thank you." she breathed, and he was gone, Lucy seeing a flash of lightning before drowsiness swallowed her.

she woke in an unfamiliar room, her head spinning as she tried to recall what happened. with a jerk she sat up, gasping, but regretting it as she held her pounding head. "careful now! you used up a lot of magic and that stupid tranquilizing dart was meant for animals, not humans..." the female voice muttered the last part angrily and Lucy looked at the woman with sleepy confused eyes. she was beautiful, with long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. "hello, I'm Mirajane, one of the supervisors here at fairy tail."

"where?" Lucy mumbled, realizing she was in new clothes, a white sundress with a jean jacket, with red flats, matching the red bow in her golden hair. it was cute, wondering if this woman dressed her. "Fairy Tail, a containment unit set up by the magic council to contain people with magic in them like yourself." she clarified and Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "theirs more people like me?" she gasped and Mira nodded with a kind smile. "not all with the same magic, but we all have some kind of magic, how bout I give you a tour?" Lucy hesitated, her left had holding her right, her thumb rubbing over her palm nervously. were her spirits safe? she would feel better with one of them with her.

Mirajane noticed the nervous gesture with her hands and smiled. " I was informed you were a spirit mage correct?" Lucy gave a nod, swallowing. "you're the only spirit mage in Fairy Tail so far, but don't worry, I know its called a containment, but we've taken it as a home thanks to master, we can even practice our magic thanks to him, he made some weird excuse that we'd turn into monsters without venting our magic!" she gave a laugh. "I'm surprised the council believed it..."

Mira rambled on as Lucy drifted to her own thoughts, not wanting to be trapped into another place that could be called as a prison. but she did notice she wasn't in some testing lab, but in a real room, with a soft bed, soft pink curtains letting in the light of the setting sun, making the room glow like fire. it was about the size of the room she had back home, feeling a bit at peace here. no! she snapped back into reality. it's a trap! theirs probably a lab down stairs, or giant walls to contain them, with guards, guns and- "miss?" she looked up at Mira, who looked concerned. " are you alright?" Lucy gave a nod, clutching her right palm again. like hell she was all right.

"why was I sent here?" she asked and Mira didn't smile in reassurance, but gave a sorry look of pity. "Fairy Tail and the council found out that their was a spirit mage in the Heartfillia concern, so we investigated. apparently your father was trying to contain you himself, and using illegal methods at that, so the night we sent to bring you here, you were already trying to escape. the guards were allowed to use tranquilizing guns, trying to treat you like some un caged animal." she scowled in disgust while Lucy was kind of used to them. what? they weren't used here? "your father has been arrested, and we even found out the cause of your mothers disappearance, he's hiding her, and if we haven't come sooner he would've done the same to you." Lucy scowled, not wanting baby sitters.

"how bout I take you on a tour, hm?" Mira suggested and Lucy nodded, but hesitated. "can I... draw out one of my spirits? id fell less nervous with them here." Mira looked concerned again as Lucy stood, holding out her palm to call him out. "wouldn't that take up too much magic?" Mira asked and Lucy shook her head. "its a small one, mostly kept as a pet for spirit holders." Lucy informed and Mira smiled gleefully, the warm heartfelt smile making Lucy want to smile as well. but she couldn't, she had to keep her guard up. "then by all means go ahead, I want you to be more comfortable." with an intake of air, Lucy's right palm glowed gold, brightening the room along with the setting sun. a silver key grew from her palm and she snatched it, waving it once through the air, yelling out. "I call upon thee! open the gate of the Canis Minor! Nicola!" with a poof, the white doggy snow man looking thing appeared in her arms, the critter nervously shaking like it always does. "how adorable!" Mira cooed and Lucy nodded, looking at Plue with a serious expression, whispering. " if you see anything dangerous or strange, tell Leo to keep his guard okay? I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Pleu nodded his head in agreement, giving out an adorable "peu-puun!"

**A/N- hey readers! srry for it being a bit short, but that's usually how all my first chapters are, sort of like a prequel. any who, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I had to change Lucy's magic a bit, because it would be too easy for someone who hates wizards to take away her keys if they weren't attached to her in someway. thx for reading and I'll update as soon as I can! love yall! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the dangerous dragons..?

Lucy gasped in amazement to the glorious fairy tail, the giant castle looking so warm and inviting. The main section was a giant cylinder, about ten stories with everyone's rooms in this section, and on the bottom floor that you walk into from outside, is the main hub, with tables and a bar, along with a large stage on the side. The main section was kind of like a spiral to get up and down the levels of rooms, a cavity in the center that looked down at the hub. The two girls went down the spiral towards the hub, passing loud people as they went on.

Above the cavity towards the roof was a giant glass window, and in the middle was the mark of the facility. Every wizard that belonged here hand one, and it reminded Lucy of how farmers would brand cattle. "It's… something else…" Lucy mumbled and Mirajane smiled. "It is isn't it? The most extravagant guild in the world, with 100,000 acres to Fairy Tail with nothing but rolling hills, forests and lake glitter which is south from the forest. Master gives the small cabin to newlyweds or a group of mages to have a little vacation, just to get away from the chaos for a little." Mira giggled.

Yah, chaos.

Lucy could see people fighting and yelling loudly, laughter coming from every part of the castle. "Wait… guild?" Lucy asked, holding Pleu in her arms as they walked. "Yes, we would rather call it that rather than containment facility. Even though the council is keeping us here, we changed it into our home, where we can be with others of our kind that understand each other." Lucy felt like it was homely, but ignored it. She was sure there were walls somewhere.

She passed by a window and froze as she herd laughter outside. _Outside!_ She repeated in her head and nearly pressed her face against the glass, seeing wizards to and fro, running, picnicking and just having fun in the sunset without a care in the world, no guards, no walls…nothing. They looked so free. "Their allowed outside?" Lucy asked Mira, pointing out the window. Keeping her eyes locked on the smiling people in amazement. "Of course! It's not a prison!"

They both turned to a man with raven black hair, the one who made the comment. He was shirtless, his chest toned along with muscular arms, his hands in the pockets of his baggy army green pants, a belt securing them to his waist with the pant legs tucked into black combat boots. He had deep blue eyes, a silver cross necklace hanging on his neck, and the guild mark on his jest, the color as blue as his eyes. "Ah, gray! Meet the newest member! Lucy Heartfillia, She's a spirit mage." Gray gave a nod and held out his hand. Lucy shook his cold hand, making her shiver. If he was so cold he should put on a shirt!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gray Fullbuster." He introduced himself and Lucy wondered if he felt trapped like she did, and tried to read his expression. But it was kina hard when his expression was nonchalant and care free. "hi." She answered, and let go of his hand, wrapping her arm back around plue, like a lost child with a teddy bear. "I'll show you the two other wings. Come along gray."

"There's more?" Lucy asked Mira in bewilderment and the woman nodded. "I told you it was bigger, theirs a magic wing where it's nothing but an entire section where you can practice magic, along with the grand library-"

"Library!?" Lucy gasped her eyes wide with glee. Mira nodded in confirmation and led them to the wing, opening the grand mahogany doors beside the hub, the beautiful doors engrave with designs, almost as if telling a story. "This hall leads to the arena, where mages can battle for sport," Mira explained, gesturing to the large corridor they were walking down, marble floors shining against the windows above, showing the purple sky with stars peeking through the daylight, just waiting to shine with their full potential along with the moon.

She gestured to large glass doors, leading to a _huge_ green house filled with exotic plants and a rainbow of colorful flowers. "This is the green room; it connects to the bath house behind the mansion." Lucy loved how everything was so airing, so free. "So many windows." She breathed and Mira smiled. "Yes, master prefers it to feel as if it weren't a cage like the council wants it to be, so we try our best." Something suddenly exploded, making everything rumble briefly, Lucy holding out an arm to keep her balance.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, bewildered and a bit frightened. Gray sucked through his teeth. "Damn Ezra, she trains too hard." Ezra? Lucy wondered and the castle shook again, Lucy grapping her right palm nervously. "Don't worry; she's just practicing in the arena." Mira assured, and they continued walking down the hall. There was a bright light ahead and Lucy squinted, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust as she passed through the door. She gasped audibly as she realized it _was_ an arena, as grand as the Coliseum! The sun shone brightly down and it made Lucy wonder. Wasn't it twilight? But it still felt warm, the three mages on the top row of the large stands, made out of grey stone.

In the arena its self that was pitted with sand, she saw a streak of scarlet and silver, trying to squint to see well. "Sorry about it being so bright, it illusionary magic to make it look like your outside. The weather changes based on the fight that's going on. Ezra always keeps it a bright summer day, even though she's only training." Lucy watched in amazement to see a woman in long scarlet hair in armor, attacking moving targets with her swords. "Why don't we go to the library now, gray tell Ezra to meet us there once she's done to meet Lucy." Mira told him and he gave a nod. "Gotcha." They walked out and Lucy rubbed her eyes, the corridor darker than the sun so she was left blind briefly. This place was amazing; she's never seen such an extraordinary place. And everyone seemed so friendly.

She gave a small smile, just before shoving it away. She was still unsure of who and what to trust. She had to be careful. They opened another door and Lucy's jaw hit the floor. So…many…books! The library climbed to the sky, the fairy tail emblem in gold on the ceiling. It was a huge library, with a spiral going up like the main level, tables placed here and there with a mammoth fire place, an oriental rug decorating the marble floors. "Wow!" Lucy gasped and Mira smiled.

"Is she new?" asked a voice, and Lucy looked up, spotting a blue haired girl on the second spiral, reading glasses on her nose and a book in her hand. "Hi! Welcome to fairy tail!" she greeted cheerfully and Lucy nodded, still stunned by the amount of books. "I'm levy Mcgarden!" she called and Lucy gave a wave. "Lucy Heartfillia." She answered. Lucy went up the spiral and came next to the girl, shaking her hand. "a pleasure!" the spirit mage eyed the book in her hand and gasped, knowing the author. "I love his books!" she squealed and levy looked at the book she held, giving a smile. "Me too! I find the detail in his books amazing, but of course I always a sucker for the sappy love stories." "Me too!" the two girls squealed with excitement and continued talking about books as Mira left. "So you took a tour of the three wings? Isn't fairy tail beautiful?" levy asked and something said made Lucy wonder. "Oh… she only took me to two wings… why? Is there a third?"

"It belongs to the dragons!" a small voice said and Lucy jumped, spinning around as she saw a strange creature. A blue cat with white wings as it flew around, chewing on a fish. Did it just… talk? "Dragons?" Lucy asked and the cat nodded, flying in front of her. "Aye! I live in the wing with the dragons! Their half human half dragon creatures and are ruthless fighters. The most dangerous in the guild! That's why the council gave them their own wing, to make sure they don't destroy anything!" he told her and Lucy gulped in fear. Dragons are in this place? Are they sealed away enough so they don't eat everyone? She squeaked in fear as thunder rumbled through the sky. "Looks like a storms coming, you should go back happy." Levy told the cat, happy and he nodded, flying away. Hopefully, lucy will never have to meet these dragons.

"Damn!" Lucy cursed at the blackout caused by the storm that had just past, leaving the castle dark as she tried to make her way back to her room, holding a candle as she walked through the magic wing from the library, accidently staying there too long and now she had to try and make it back on her own. It seemed like everyone was asleep as she walked through the empty corridor, exiting the wing and entering the dark hub, her breath shaking in fear as she kept her right hand ready.

She didn't know why she felt so on the edge when the castle looked so dark now, the day time it was as cheery as the sun. She sighed and made her way to the beginning of the spiral, before she heard something behind her, spinning around and seeing nothing but the giant door to the third wing, a dragon engraved into the doors. She felt nervous again as she thought she was under the same roof as dragons, her fist clenching to try and stop it from shivering.

Your fine, just go to your room and go to bed! She told herself and turned back around, seeing a dark shadow of a man towering over her. She gave out a weak yelp as she dropped the candle, falling on her ass in fear. The man caught the candle, the flame landing in his hand as it grew suddenly before he extinguished it. It was the dragon! She was sure of it! "St-stay away!" she yelled, her palm growing gold as she got Virgo's key ready, wanting her spirit to bury him in hell where he belonged. He controlled _fire!_ She was sure he was a dragon.

"Who're you?" he asked, his husky voice echoing through the empty dark hub, and realized it had a cheery bounce to it, along with a soothing tone. She ignored it, holding her key at him as she shakily got to her feet, sweat beading her brow. Please go away please go away. She begged the man in her head. A sudden flame came from his shaded hand and the room enveloped in brightness, as if chasing the shadows away. Lucy blinked at the bright light, and noticed the man staring at her, his onyx eyes deep and confused.

He wore a red t shirt and faded grey jeans, checkered board vans worn on his feet with a scaly like scarf on his neck. It looked soft and warm, with an eggshell color. But the last thing she noticed was his hair, such a light pink color and in a mess of spikes, looking soft, and she had an urge to touch it. "Are you holding me hostage with a house key?" he asked a smirk showing on his lips in amusement. She shook her head n aggravation, trying to get him out of her head. He was just some guy, he looked normal. But the thing was, even though he looked like an average guy, there was something about him that made him, to her, look breath taking.

The fire in his hand danced over his skin without leaving a scratch, and she eyes it warily. "are you going to attack me?" she asked, motioning towards the flame in his hand, he looked at it then back at her, shaking his head. "Not unless you're here to cause trouble, I thought you were scared of the dark…" he ran off his sentence as she started laughing, her key returning to her palm. She felt stupid with her childish fears as she continued to laugh holding her gut. The pinkette gave her a look, wondering why she was laughing so hard.

"S-sorry.. But to have such a silly excuse as thinking I might be scared of the dark!"She gave another howl of laughter and quickly got ahold of herself and held out her hand with a warm smile on her face. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia; it's nice to meet you." He still had the confused look as he shook his free hand, giving a nod. "Natsu Dragneel. You're a new member?" he asked and she fell silent, shaking her head. "I don't really want to be here…" she mumbled, her expression dropping and Natsu didn't like it, so he pinched her cheek, making her jerk in surprise. "Stop pouting, pouty!" he grumble and she reached and pinched both his cheeks angrily.

"Don't tell me waph to dwo!" she snapped and they pulled at each other's cheeks for another second before they let go, unable to handle it as they rubbed their sore cheeks. "Your weird!" they both yelled at each other and glared, and Lucy couldn't help but think he looked cute when flustered. "Why are you even down here? Everyone has gone to bed."

"Because that's where I was headed till you scared the living shit out of me!" she growled and walked past him, walking into the shadows as she slowed down, the fading light giving her goose bumps. It suddenly went out and she squeaked, backing away from the spiral ramp way in fright, running into something warm. The warmth wrapped around her and she froze, trying not to notice how good it felt as the goose bumps disappeared. "And you're said you weren't afraid of the dark." A teasing voice whispered and she blushed deeply at Natsu, her heart pounding. "I never said anything, BAKA!" she yelled and rushed up the spiral."


End file.
